Rozen Maiden: Verschwiegenheit
by VVDSelmasongs
Summary: La séptima Rozen Maiden hace su aparición y atrae a sus hermanas al Campo N para revelar los secretos del Juego de Alice...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen.

 **Nota de Autor:** Este fic tendrá dos partes, hasta ahora sólo he escrito la presente. Los hechos de esta historia son como una especie de epílogo para el anime _Rozen Maiden: Träumend_ , suponiendo que Rozen devuelve a Hinaichigo y Souseiseki sus rosas místicas y las reinicia. Disculpen fallas ortográficas o de redacción, espero mi obra (hasta ahora) sea de su gusto.

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Enredaderas de pequeñas fresas se abrían paso por el Campo N, que contrastaban por sobre las miles de zarzas blancas que cubrían la mayor parte del lugar: Un Juego de Alice se estaba llevando acabo. La pequeña muñeca de rizos rubios y vestimenta rosada se esforzaba en azotar a su peligrosa hermana menor que parecía totalmente intocable y sin esfuerzo alguno evadía sus ataques o los bloqueaba contraatacando, pero no parecía tener intención alguna de luchar.

—¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? ¡Vete ya! —Exclamó la pequeña rubia.

—¡Soy tu hermana! ¿Acaso no recuerdas nada? —Contestó la rubia de vestimentas blancas, con preocupación en su rostro.

—¡Jamás te he visto en mi vida, fantasma, vete! —Gritó, para posteriormente atacar con una enredadera, que su contrincante bloqueó con una zarza blanca.

—Hinaichigo… Es nuestro destino, debes aceptarlo, debemos unirnos si queremos convertirnos en Alice. ¡Debes creerme cuando te digo que soy tu verdadera hermana!

—Tú… ¡Tú no eres mi hermana! Mi hermana es Shinku, ella me quiere y me protege y no permite que yo pelee.

—Pero…

—Yo… ¡Yo soy la sexta Rozen Maiden, y soy la última de todas, y Shinku es mi hermana, tú eres un espectro! ¡Vete ya! —Exclamó Hinaichigo, asustada.

—Te equivocas. Hay muchas cosas que aún no han sido develadas, secretos que mis hermanas no conocen aún. Pero ahora que he despertado de mi profundo sueño y soy capaz de contactarlas a todas, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad…

—¡Berrybel! –Dijo, y junto a ella apareció un pequeño lucero rosado.

—¡Debes creerme, hermana de la rosa rosada!

—¡No puedo! Una… Una como tú…—Comenzó a llorar— ¡Una como tú dijo ser la séptima Rozen Maiden… y sólo causó problemas! Y era una mentirosa. Ella… Ella no era buena… —Dijo, entre sollozos.

—Yo soy la séptima y última que Padre creó. Kirakishou, la de la rosa blanca. —Dijo la muñeca de vestimentas blancas, con serenidad.

—¡Yo no puedo, no puedo, no puedo y no te quiero creer! —Exclamó Hinaichigo, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas y mucho miedo.

Y luego despertó, con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas y tan aterrada como en su sueño. Se apresuró a salir del maletín en el que descansaba y buscó deprisa a su hermana mayor:

—¡Shinku! ¡Shinku!

—¿Hinaichigo? —Una muñeca con vestimentas color rojo carmesí y rubio cabello recogido en dos largas coletas que terminaban en rizos casi al llegar a sus tobillos entró a la habitación, extrañada.

—¡Shinku, fue horrible, Shinku! —Dijo Hinaichigo, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana.

—¿Qué fue horrible? ¿Acaso abriste la puerta del baño cuando Jun aún estaba dentro? ¡Te he dicho que debes tocar la puerta primero!

—No fue Jun, fue… fue…

—¿Suigintou?

—¡Fue un fantasma!

—Hinaichigo, los fantasmas…

—¡En mi sueño, y decía ser la séptima Rozen Maiden! —Dijo, cortando la frase de Shinku.

—Uh… —Se quedó pensando un rato mientras colocaba su mano en la espalda de Hinaichigo para finalmente calmarla— Está bien, pequeña. No te ha lastimado, y es lo importante.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —Exclamó una muñeca de largo y liso cabello castaño y vestido verde, adentrándose en la habitación.

—Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo tuvo una pesadilla. —Contestó Shinku.

—Tú siempre miedosa, enanita.

—¡Tú no la viste! No me juzgues, seguro que tú también estarías asustada si la hubieras visto. —Replicó Hinaichigo.

—Desde que Padre te reinició has estado muy grosera, enana. Deberías aprender a respetar a tus mayores.

—¿Dónde está Jun? —Preguntó Shinku.

—El humanito no está. Creo que ha ido a visitar a Tomoe. Y Nori tampoco está. —Respondió Suiseiseki.

—Muy bien, ¿Souseiseki?

—Creo que llegará más tarde. ¿Por qué?

—Hinaichigo, ¿Podrías traerme unas galletas por favor? Nori dejó algunas hechas para nosotras en la mesa. —Pidió Shinku a su hermana pequeña.

—¡Muy bien! —Contestó Hinaichigo con tono alegre, para luego correr escaleras abajo hacia la cocina.

—Es sobre eso que nos contó Souseiseki, ese sueño que tuvo… Necesito que describa a la muñeca. –Dijo Shinku.

—¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

—Hinaichigo ha soñado con una muñeca que también decía ser la séptima Rozen Maiden. Si es la misma, debemos investigar al respecto.

—Entiendo… Bueno, creo que está bien que le preguntemos entonces.

—¡Shinku! ¡Corre, Shinku! —Gritó Hinaichigo desde el piso de abajo.

—¡Hinaichigo! —Exclamaron Shinku y Suiseiseki al unísono y bajaron velozmente las escaleras.

Al llegar a la sala de estar notaron que no había nada fuera de lo normal excepto una ventana abierta. Luego vieron a Hinaichigo salir con los cachetes inflados y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Suiseiseki.

—¡Adivina quién se comió toda las galletas! —Respondió la pequeña, cruzándose de brazos aún con la misma expresión en su rostro.

La muñeca de vestido verde y la de vestido carmesí se asomaron a la cocina y encontraron a su hermana de cabellos verdes y prendas amarillas con la panza hinchada.

—¡Kanaria! —Exclamaron al unísono.

—Kanaria, ¿Por qué te comiste las galletas? ¿Y cómo entraste?

—¡Yo soy la más brillante de las Rozen Maiden, y no revelo mis secretos! Y las galletas estaban muy buenas. –Respondió.

—Eran mías… —Dijo Shinku, Mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

Kanaria sonrió, mostrándole los dientes.

—¡Hollie! —Exclamó Shinku, y un lucero rojo apareció junto a ella.

—¡Pizzicato! —Exclamó Kanaria, y un lucero amarillo apareció a su lado.

—¡No peleen! —Exclama Suiseiseki, interponiéndose entre ambas muñecas antes de que pudieran invocar sus armas— ¡Ni se les ocurra comenzar un Juego de Alice!

—¡Ella empezó! —Dice Kanaria, cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Te comiste las galletas y no pediste disculpas! —Contradice Shinku, volteándose para darle la espalda a la muñeca amarilla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Pregunta una muñeca de cabellos castaños cortos, que llevaba puesto un sombrero y una vestimenta azul, entrando en la cocina.

—¡Souseiseki! —Exclama Hinaichigo, corriendo hacia la recién llegada para luego abrazarla.

—¡Souseiseki! ¿Cómo entraste? —Pregunta su hermana gemela, Suiseiseki.

—Había una ventana abierta…

—¡La ventana! —Exclama Shinku— ¡Hollie, cierra la ventana!

—No te preocupes, ya me encargué de eso.

—Gracias… —Dice Shinku y luego suspira, aliviada.

—Souseiseki… —Suiseiseki la abraza fuerte como de costumbre.

—Hay algo que tenemos que preguntarte… —Susurra Shinku al oído de Souseiseki.

—¡El espejo está brillando! —Grita Kanaria, desde la sala— Creo que se abrió una entrada al Campo N.

Las Rozen Maiden se dirigen hacia el espejo que efectivamente desprende una luz cegadora. Se quedan brevemente en silencio hasta que Shinku decide romperlo:

—Creo que debemos entrar…

—Pero es… Peligroso… —Advirtió Suiseiseki.

—Tengo miedo… —Intervino Hinaichigo, abrazando a Souseiseki.

—No nos pasará nada, permaneceremos juntas en todo momento… —Contestó la rubia, y luego atravesó el espejo.

Posteriormente lo hicieron sus hermanas Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo y Kanaria. El Campo N estaba lleno de cristales transparentes, el cielo estaba nublado, había clima frío y el suelo estaba cubierto por una capa de nieve. Un conejo con traje negro y un bastón les esperaba.

—¡LaPlace! —Exclamaron las Rozen Maiden al unísono.

—Sean bienvenidas. El tiempo transcurre en forma indefinida, de la misma manera en que el viento se desplaza: Nadie lo observa, solo pasa. Ha llegado el tiempo en que todo sea revelado, y éste será el lugar de las revelaciones, y tal vez, del nacimiento de Alice…

 **CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen.

 **Nota de Autor:** Lamento tardar en actualizar, he estado atareado con cosas del colegio. Este Two-Shots se convirtió en Three-Shots; Publicaré la última parte (Que servirá de epílogo) en cuanto la realice. Pido disculpas por las fallas ortográficas o de redacción... ¡Espero que mi obra sea de su gusto!

* * *

 **PARTE II**

Una ventisca trajo consigo plumas negras, lo cual sólo indicaba una cosa: La presencia de la primera Rozen Maiden. Una muñeca de vestimentas negras y alas del mismo color, ojos rojos y cabello plateado hizo su aparición posándose sobre uno de los cristales más altos de las cercanías, mirando por encima del hombro al resto de sus hermanas y a LaPlace quienes se encontraban abajo mientras mordía una pluma negra con picardía.

—¡Suigintou está allá arriba! —Exclamó Hinaichigo al notar su presencia.

Suigintou bajó de donde estaba y se mostró ante sus hermanas, riéndose:

—Al parecer estamos todas.

—Suigintou… —Dijo Shinku para sí misma.

—No podemos evadir el destino por siempre, ¿O sí? —Añadió sonriente, al tiempo que dejó caer la pluma que sostenía en su mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Suiseiseki, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo mismo que ustedes, esperar.

—¿Esperar? ¿Qué esperas? —Preguntó Hinaichigo, confundida.

—A que la séptima Rozen Maiden aparezca para luchar.

—¿Séptima? ¿Acaso tú también la has visto? —Dijo Souseiseki, sorprendida.

—Así es —Rio Suigintou— Y la he seguido hasta aquí.

—Souseiseki y Suigintou vieron al fantasma, Shinku… —Dijo una asustada Hinaichigo a su hermana mayor, quien la abrazó.

—Todo estará bien, te lo prometo… —Le susurró Shinku para calmarla.

Un enorme botón brotó de la nieve, y pocos segundos luego se abrió dejando ver una gran rosa blanca sobre la que Kirakishou se encontraba sentada.

—Hermanas mías… —Dijo, con semblante sonriente— Estoy muy contenta de poder estar con todas al mismo tiempo…

—Meimei… —Susurró Suigintou, invocando su espíritu artificial de color púrpura.

Suiseiseki gruñó al ver el gesto de Suigintou y estuvo a punto de invocar a Sui Dream, pero su hermana menor la tomó de la mano en señal de que contuviera el impulso y conservara la calma. Mientras, frente a la rosa blanca sobre la que estaba Kirakishou brotaron seis botones, que luego se abrieron dando paso a seis rosas de colores distintos (Negra, Verde, Azul, Roja, Rosada, Amarilla, en ese orden), lo cual hizo que las Maiden se sorprendieran. Kirakishou continuó:

—Nuestro padre me ha confiado los más profundos secretos del Juego de Alice, yo soy la Rosa que resguarda los misterios y ahora es el momento de darlos a conocer. ¿Algo en particular que deseen saber?

—¿Quién es la favorita de Padre? —Se apresuró a decir Suigintou, mirando a Shinku con odio.

—Padre no tiene favorita. —Contestó Souseiseki con un tono de voz bajo.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo tú? —Replicó la muñeca negra, con soberbia.

—Tal como lo dijo mi hermana de la rosa azul, Padre no tiene favorita, nos ama a todas por igual. —Intervino Kirakishou, tratando de armonizar el ambiente.

—¿Cuáles son las otras formas… de ser Alice? —Preguntó Shinku.

—Hay múltiples. Una de ellas es el Juego de Alice, es la más fácil y la manera de que haya una sola Alice. Otra es sintiendo amor por sí mismas y todas sus hermanas sin excepción, mostrando dulzura y compasión a todas por igual, tal como Padre lo hace; Esa es la única forma de ser Alice sin necesidad de obtener otras Rosas Místicas y la única manera en que todas podemos ser Alice a la vez. Otra es convertirse en el Ángel Violinista, la Muñeca Jardinera, o la Rosa Silvestre.

»Para ser el Ángel Violinista, se necesitan las rosas negra y amarilla. Para ser la Muñeca Jardinera, se necesitan las rosas azul y verde. Para ser la Rosa Silvestre se necesitan las últimas tres: roja, rosada y blanca. Esta es la única manera en que tres de nosotras puedan ser Alice a la vez. Finalmente, que dos de nosotras recolecten las rosas naturales y las rosas artificiales, respectivamente. Las rosas naturales son la roja, la rosada, la blanca y la amarilla; Las rosas artificiales son el resto. De esa forma puede haber dos Alice. Padre me dijo que existen muchas otras más, pero esas son todas las que sé. ¿Cuál escogen ustedes?

Hubo un silencio luego de la pregunta. Todas estaban en Shock e intercambiaban miradas entre sí. Nadie sabía qué hacer. Entonces una ráfaga de plumas negras se dirigió hacia Kirakishou:

—Lo lamento pero no creo ni en una sola de tus palabras, muñeca mentirosa. Una ilusión como tú apenas puede parecerse a nosotras que sí tenemos cuerpo y fuimos creadas por Padre. Tu sarta de mentiras no me convence, y para mí la única forma de ser perfecta siempre será el Juego de Alice. —Dijo Suigintou con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro.

Shinku y Kanaria gruñeron ante la actitud decidida de Suigintou a luchar y se prepararon para defenderse. Hinaichigo se aferró a Souseiseki quien a su vez aún estaba agarrando de la mano a su hermana mayor.

—Es lamentable que muchas de ustedes no crean en mí, pues sólo digo la verdad, es por esta misma razón que no somos capaces de convertirnos en Alice todas a la vez… Si el Juego de Alice es su voluntad, hermanas mías, ¡Que así sea! —Dijo Kirakishou con una risa tétricamente dulce.

Una serie de zarzas blancas se dirigieron a Kanaria a una velocidad incalculable y atravesaron su pecho antes que esta siquiera pudiera darse cuenta. Kirakishou retiró las zarzas del cuerpo de su hermana amarilla, haciendo que esta última dejara escapar un pequeño gemido antes de que su cuerpo comenzara a irradiar una luz amarilla y su rosa mística saliera por el agujero que las zarzas habían creado en su pecho. La Rosa Mística de Kanaria flotaba libremente siendo el foco de atención de los ojos de todas las Maiden presentes quienes apenas podían darse cuenta de lo que sucedía debido a la rapidez con la que acontecía todo. Suigintou se apresuró a volar hacia la gema antes de que alguien pudiera hacerse con ella, pero unas zarzas blancas brotaron del suelo y la atraparon por los pies, impidiendo que pudiera continuar con su cometido. Kirakishou se comió la rosa de Kanaria y sonrió mientras sentía cómo su poder se enriquecía a medida que su cuerpo irradiaba una luz blanca.

—El Juego de Alice se ha reanudado —Dijo LaPlace, soplando un polvo dorado que se encontraba en la palma de su mano. El polvo flotó hacia Hinaichigo y Souseiseki, quienes cayeron dormidas al instante. Sus rosas místicas salieron de sus cuerpos y flotaron hacia Shinku y Suigintou, respectivamente.

—¡Souseiseki! —Gritó Suiseiseki, arrodillándose junto al cuerpo de su hermana.

—¡No deberías descuidarte, después de todo, estoy a un paso de tomar tu rosa! —Exclamó Suigintou, liberándose de las zarzas y volando hacia Suiseiseki.

—¡Sui Dream! —La castaña invocó a su espíritu artificial el cual le otorgó la Regadera del Jardinero.

Suigintou lanzó una ráfaga de plumas negras que se dirigió hacia Suiseiseki, pero esta última fue capaz de protegerse al regar el suelo haciendo que brotara una planta de tallo alto y grueso, sobre el cual se clavaron las plumas. Posteriormente, regó el suelo alrededor del cuerpo de su hermana y crecieron varias plantas de tallo grueso las cuales manipuló hasta obtener una especie de domo que resguardaba a Souseiseki. Mientras tanto, Shinku peleaba con Kirakishou; La muñeca carmesí lanzaba ráfagas de pétalos de rosa del mismo color, que no eran capaces de hacer daño a su contrincante ya que esta invocaba el violín de Kanaria y se protegía creando ciclones con el sonido del instrumento que impedían el paso de los pétalos.

—¡Hollie! —Clamó Shinku, invocando al espíritu artificial el cual le otorgó su bastón.

—¡Rosary! —Llamó Kirakishou, por su parte, y un lucero blanco apareció junto a ella.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó Shinku, poniéndose en guardia.

—Padre desea que Alice nazca, su alma lo necesita. Yo quise hacer realidad su deseo, por eso las traje hasta aquí y les conté los secretos que guarda mi rosa mística. Ustedes decidirían cómo Alice nacería, y escogieron el Juego. Yo estoy, entonces, haciendo que el juego siga su curso. —Sonrió dulcemente, haciendo que unas zarzas atacaran a Shinku, quien bloqueó el movimiento con varias enredaderas de pequeñas fresas.

Suigintou había invocado las Tijeras del Jardinero de Souseiseki para atormentar a Suiseiseki, pero esta última estaba decidida a no mostrar el dolor que sentía en su interior y luchar.

—¿Entonces, Hermanita? ¡Dame tu mejor golpe! —Le retó Suigintou.

Suiseiseki respondió haciendo que del tallo principal de la planta sobre la que se encontraba brotara otro y se dirigiera a Suigintou, quien sin mucho esfuerzo logró evadir el ataque.

—¡Muy lento! ¿Es todo lo que tienes? —Preguntó Suigintou, sonriendo al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja— Es una lástima. —Cortó de un sablazo la parte final del tallo— Supongo que es mi turno… —Sonrió, y voló apresurada hacia Suiseiseki apuntándola con el filo de las tijeras.

Suiseiseki se cubrió usando su regadera a modo de escudo y cayó al suelo mientras Suigintou se mantenía en el aire gracias a que estaba volando.

—Luchar contra ti es muy aburrido. Te dejaré para el final. —Se burló Suigintou, y voló hacia donde estaban Kirakishou y Shinku.

Las zarzas blancas atravesaron el cuerpo de Suigintou antes de que esta pudiera lanzar su primer ataque contra Kirakishou. La primera Rozen Maiden miró con odio y envidia a la que acababa de llamar _ilusión_ y de igual manera a aquella que alguna vez la llamó e hizo sentir _basura_. Posteriormente quedó inconsciente y su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una luz púrpura; Dos rosas místicas flotaron y revolotearon en direcciones distintas, una se dirigía hacia Suiseiseki, pero ambas fueron devoradas por Kirakishou.

—Cuido de tres de mis hermanas en mi interior. Me siento tan contenta de tenerlas a todas ellas… —Dijo Kirakishou, y su cuerpo emitía una enceguecedora luz blanca que indicaba que cada vez se hacía más poderosa.

Shinku gruñó al ver tanto poder. No sabía cómo sería capaz de derrotar a alguien tan fuerte, que fue capaz de acabar con Suigintou y Kanaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al mismo tiempo, estaba preocupada por Suiseiseki, así que mientras Kirakishou estaba distraída decidió ir hacia donde estaba su hermana.

Ofreciéndole su mano, Shinku le preguntó:

—¿Estás bien…?

—Eso…creo… —Dijo Suiseiseki, en un susurro.

—Es muy fuerte, no es fácil luchar contra ella…

—T-Tengo m-miedo Sh-Shinku… —Dijo, temblando y con los ojos cristalizados— No hay que temer, sólo debemos luchar hasta el final y dar todo lo que tenemos hasta el último momento… —Desvió la mirada— No me habría gustado que las cosas acabaran así… —Volvió a mirar a Suiseiseki— Pero no hay más opción. Alice debe nacer aquí y ahora… —Colocó su mano en la mejilla de su hermana para secar una lágrima— Suiseiseki…

—Shinku… —Dijo, llorando.

Zarzas blancas tomaron el cuerpo de Hinaichigo que se encontraba cerca de las muñecas verde y carmesí, y con furia, Kirakishou lo hizo trizas.

—Padre siempre te trató mejor… —Dijo Kirakishou para sí misma, pensando en su hermana mayor, cuyo cuerpo acababa de destrozar.

Al ver eso, Shinku sintió las flamas de la furia arder en su interior. Se apresuró a lanzar una ráfaga de pétalos los cuales tomaron forma de púas y se dirigieron hacia la séptima Rozen Maiden, quien se escudó con las alas negras de Suigintou, que brotaron de su espalda tan pronto como la primera púa se acercó. La rosa blanca del ojo de Kirakishou se salió de su órbita mientras esta sonreía sádicamente, lanzando una ráfaga de plumas negras. Shinku se escudó con ayuda de una serie de pétalos acomodados a modo de barrera. Kirakishou invocó el violín de Kanaria y creó varias ondas cortantes de viento que desgarraron una parte de los vestidos de sus hermanas; Shinku atacó a Kirakishou con enredaderas de pequeñas fresas, pero la muñeca blanca logró bloquear el movimiento con zarzas del mismo color.

—Adorada hermana de la rosa roja, únete a mí, permíteme protegerte —Colocó sus manos en su pecho mientras sonreía con dulzura.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —Le gritó, con ira— ¡Eres un monstruo por hacerle esto a nuestras hermanas! ¡Eres un monstruo por dejar marcas imborrables en sus cuerpos y cruelmente arrebatarles sus rosas místicas! Eres un monstruo… ¡Por lo que le hiciste a Hinaichigo! —Gritó, y miles de pétalos rojos volaron en dirección a Kirakishou quien fue impactada por muchos.

—¿Cómo puedes…? —Comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente— ¿Cómo puedes… llamarme monstruo? —Gritó, y cantidades incalculables de zarzas blancas se dirigieron hacia Shinku y atravesaron su cuerpo antes que esta pudiera evadir eficazmente el ataque.

Suiseiseki miró aterrada aquella escena mientras lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Dos rosas místicas volaron en dirección a ella y se apresuró a acogerlas en su pecho; Las absorbió, y su cuerpo desprendió una luz verde intensa. Observó a su hermana menor, quien le devolvió la mirada y lanzó los restos del cuerpo de Shinku lejos, los cuales cayeron junto a los de Suigintou.

—Hermana de la rosa verde… Eres tú quien me separa de convertirme en Alice. —Dijo Kirakishou, dando tímidos pasos hacia Suiseiseki sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

—K-Kiraki…shou… —Dijo la muñeca verde, temblando.

—Entrégame las rosas místicas, por favor.

—¡J-Jamás!

La muñeca rubia de vestimentas blancas se colocó sobre el montón de tallos apilados que protegían el cuerpo de Souseiseki. Se colocó de rodillas, apoyándose en sus manos, miró a Suiseiseki y sonrió:

—¿Prefieres dármelas voluntariamente, o… —Acerca algunas zarzas a la superficie de la _barrera_ protectora— ...que despedace el cuerpo de mi hermana de la rosa azul y luego te las arrebate?

—Está bien… —Suspiró y bajó la cabeza— Yo… Yo te daré las rosas místicas…

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que ninguna de las dos movió si quiera un músculo. Repentinamente, del montón de plantas sobre el que se encontraba Kirakishou brotó un enorme tallo grueso que atravesó el pecho de la séptima Rozen Maiden, quien se quedó paralizada y al cabo de unos segundos desapareció. Un botón de flor brotó en la parte superior final del tallo, y segundos más tarde se abrió dando lugar a una gigantesca rosa blanca, de la que salieron cuatro rosas místicas...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Rozen Maiden, así como los personajes de esta historia, no me pertenecen.

 **Nota de Autor:** ¡Última parte! Tristemente no estoy conforme con ella pero aún así espero que sea de su gusto. Disculpen las fallas ortográficas y de redacción, ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **PARTE III**

LaPlace aplaudió mientras esbozaba una excéntrica y algo maléfica sonrisa en su rostro:

—¡Felicidades, Suiseiseki! Ahora puedes tomar las rosas místicas y convertirte en Alice. —Dijo el conejo de esmoquin.

—No… Aún no… No puedo ser Alice… ¡No quiero! —Negó la tercera Rozen Maiden.

La muñeca de vestido verde se acercó a las plantas apiladas y las manipuló hasta crear un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiera entrar y salir. Sacó el cuerpo de su hermana gemela y acaricio la mejilla de la cuarta Rozen Maiden con su pulgar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y entonces dijo:

—Yo no quiero ser Alice sin ti… —Dijo, mirando el cuerpo intacto de Souseiseki.

Por su mente pasaron miles de imágenes recordando los buenos y malos momentos con todas sus hermanas, incluyendo los juegos de Alice inconclusos. Finalmente, recordó cada detalle del juego decisivo: Aquel que la había convertido en Alice. Entonces, dejando el cuerpo de su hermana en el piso con delicadeza, comenzó a subir por el enorme tallo que le había dado la victoria mientras pensaba las infinitas formas en que todo podía haber acabado. Al llegar a la Rosa Blanca, se sentó en ella y absorbió tres rosas místicas en su pecho; una revoloteó hacia ella para ser absorbida también, pero Suiseiseki logró detenerla y hacer que se mantuviera en su mano. Saltó de la Rosa Blanca con la única Rosa Mística que la separaba de ser Alice en la mano. Cayó de pie suavemente, con elegancia, y luego hizo que la Rosa Mística que tenía en la mano entrara en el cuerpo de Souseiseki. El cuerpo de esta última comenzó a irradiar una enceguecedora luz azul, que al cabo de unos segundos se disipó.

—Souseiseki… —Susurró cálidamente la tercera Rozen Maiden, como si estuviera tratando de despertar a su hermana menor.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la muñeca de vestimentas azules abriera sus ojos de distintos colores y lograran enfocar e identificar a Suiseiseki. Esta última abrazó a su hermana al darse cuenta de que estaba viva y había despertado del que ellas conocían como _sueño profundo_.

—Suiseiseki… —Susurró la cuarta Rozen Maiden, correspondiendo el abrazo lentamente.

Al separarse, Souseiseki le preguntó:

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—El Juego de Alice se acabó…

—¿Eso quiere decir que…las demás…?

—Así es.

—Pero, no entiendo. Si el juego ha terminado, ¿Por qué no estoy durmiendo con el resto? ¿Por qué estoy despierta?

—Souseiseki, yo quiero ser Alice contigo. Yo quiero que ambas veamos a Padre y lo abracemos, quiero que ambas estemos juntas por siempre. —Sus ojos se cristalizaron por las lágrimas— Yo le prometí a nuestro Padre que siempre te amaría y que cuidaría de ti y ahora mismo estoy cumpliendo esa promesa. Por eso quiero que aceptes esto…

Suiseiseki colocó ambas manos en su pecho, luego su cuerpo comenzó a irradiar una luz verde, y finalmente dos Rosas Místicas salieron cuando ella separó las manos del centro de su cuerpo. Souseiseki la miró extrañada y le preguntó:

—Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué prefieres darme la mitad de las rosas místicas en vez de convertirte en Alice tú sola?

—Porque te amo… —Susurró la tercera Rozen Maiden con la voz quebrada, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y corrían por sus mejillas.

Souseiseki absorbió las rosas que su hermana le ofrecía mientras inconscientemente comenzaba a llorar también. Su cuerpo desprendió una luz azul por breves instantes y posteriormente se desvaneció.

—También te amo, Suiseiseki… —Susurró la cuarta Rozen Maiden, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su hermana quien lo correspondió inmediatamente.

—Quería una muñeca perfecta, pero en vez de eso el destino me ha regalado dos… —Dijo una voz joven, masculina y cálida, que le pertenecía a un muchacho rubio que caminaba despacio desde donde se encontraba LaPlace hasta donde se encontraban las gemelas.

—¡Padre! —Exclamaron Suiseiseki y Souseiseki al unísono.

El joven era alto y rubio, llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que iba adornada por una rosa roja a la izquierda del pecho. Sus ojos eran de un celeste tan puro que no estaba muy lejos de ser un color blanco. Su rostro estaba adornado por una carismática sonrisa. Abrazó a las gemelas y les dijo:

—Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, su amor puro y verdadero las ha convertido a ambas en las muñecas perfectas que tanto he deseado. Las felicito por descubrir por una forma de alcanzar la perfección; Ustedes juntas son Alice.

Rozen sonrió y ambas muñecas lo abrazaron fuertemente. LaPlace, quien observaba la escena, dijo:

—El amor, en todas sus manifestaciones, es simplemente hermoso. Pero no hay ninguno que supere la belleza del amor de un padre hacia sus hijas… —Una Rosa Púrpura apareció en su mano— Aquí culmina lo que hace mucho tiempo empezó; Ahora me corresponde buscar un juego distinto, con una lección distinta —Dejó que la rosa cayera sobre la nieve y posteriormente abrió un portal dimensional y entró, se dio la vuelta y colocando una mano en su pecho bajó la cabeza, a modo de agradecimiento. La subió nuevamente y tanto el portal como él desaparecieron.

 **FIN.**


End file.
